Playing with Fire
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Magnus is the lucky owner of the Blue Flame bar and strip club. He's a preformer and on one particualr night he meets Alec, who seems to be the only one who can recognize Magnus as he truly is. And when Magnus makes Alec and offer he can't refuse, something unexpected happens. Love. T for now but Lexia and I have mouths like Sailors, and the story is gonna get dirty
1. Chapter 1

Lexia Clarks chapter. Enter Alec Lightwood. And his sexy black hair and Blue eyes!

* * *

I was at a strip club and I wasn't happy about it. The music was always too loud, the people a little too friendly, and the drinks ridiculously overpriced. The swirling mass of bodies bussing around me made me sit down at the tiny circular table a little faster, out of fear to bump into someone. Finally able to really look at my surroundings, I was surprised to not find the whole thing tacky, as strip clubs or clubs in general were. The white and black color scheme should have looked like a bad attempt at high class but under the black lights and with crystal tables that somehow changed colors, the whole place gave a feeling of mystery and glamour. Even with that said, the music was still too loud but maybe the whole trip wasn't as big a waste as I had thought.  
If only I was here to admire the interior design. I wasn't. I was here to, as my sister Isabelle put it, "check out the man candy."  
She was crazy, but then, I already knew that. I just wondered how she got poor Clary roped into the whole thing.  
The wonderful establishment I was at was not where I had originally thought I was going. I wanted ice cream from this cute shop down on 9th that had the most amazing butter pecan ice cream I have ever tasted but my sister and her partner in crime had other ideas. They had gone on and on about how I shouldn't be sitting in my very small and very brown apartment my first night back. They had said that I deserved ice cream and from Lola's none the less. So I went with them, the promise of ice cream being the glorious prize at the end of the tunnel.  
After about a 20 minute walk, the two's high tinkling giggles and covert looks over their shoulders had clued me in that they may have had an ulterior motive. I didn't understand just how evil they could be until I saw the sign. The Blue Flame~ Bar and Strip Club was done in the usual strip club sign fashion, neon lights and all, but somehow the owner had managed to, again, not make it tacky. I had stopped dead in my tracks. I'm pretty sure I left little smoke clouds from my shoes like in cartoons. Izzy and Clary had then threatened to go in alone and I couldn't have that.  
I know they are both capable adult women, who honestly could kick someone's ass if they really wanted to, but I just couldn't get past my protective older brother urges. So, as they turned and started to walk into the club, I half ran, half jogged to keep up with them.  
Now I was here and having to sit through a lot of cigarette smoke and "clubby" music. I heard that high giggle again and I turned my attention to a mass of hair. Isabelle and Clary had their heads together and I took a minute to marvel at how their hair looked mixed together. The raven black straight mixed with the fiery red curls had an interesting look and I filed away the picture in my "someday" folder, even though I would never be able to actually use it. My artistic skills would not be appreciated by anyone, especially my father.  
Shaking my head to focus again, I tapped the shoulder on the straight black hair side, assuming my sister was under there. I was greeted a second later by Isabelle's bright eyes.  
"So do you see anything you like?" Abrupt and to the point, that was my sister.  
I did the reasonable thing. I spluttered and blushed. Really what did she expect? I was gay, not desperate.  
I managed a "No." after a few seconds and Isabelle turned back towards Clary, creating the curtain of hair again. At this point, I was a little frustrated. Just because I wasn't looking around like a lost puppy didn't mean they couldn't talk to me.  
My thunderstorm was stopped short as a speaker spit out, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, be prepared for something special. We will be seeing how many of our guys here tonight will be hoping the fence tonight after this amazing performance of LMFAO's Shots by Magic Magnus." The announcer had dragged out the name and after the second syllable I had my eyes to the ground, just like all the other performances before him. I refused to be caught be the terrible two in front of me checking out a stripper. I didn't have anything against them or what they did; I just didn't think that that would work out to well. Also, what stripper would want a piece of pale me in a "grandpa" sweater? I probably wasn't what they were looking for.  
As the music started and I faintly recognized the pumping beat, which had been slowed down, the poking started. You know that annoying constant kind of poking that only younger siblings could manage. I tried to focus on my worn converse but eventually I looked up and said,

"What?!" Isabelle only pointed toward the stage. I decided to appease her and look but what I saw mesmerized me.  
A tall man with tan skin was walking up on the stage. He looked like a mirage with the thin layer of glitter covering every inch of his body, from the poured into leather pants to his skinny but slightly muscled chest. A microphone was in one hand and as he started to sing and slowly lost more and more of his pants all I could look at wasn't his body but his eyes.  
They were an amazing mix of green and yellow, a unique color in all my 24 years on this earth I couldn't remember seeing before. His almond shaped eyes were lined in a thin layer of kohl black eyeliner and when he blinked I could see the flicker of even more glitter. His whole face, with its somehow soft and angular shape, was beautiful. Apparently I was staring because an excited gasp was made to my left.  
"My, my Clary, I do think we have found little innocent Alley Cat's kryptonite. Glitter!" Isabelle's almost black eyes, a far cry from my own bottle glass blue eyes, were twinkling like stars and I could tell that she thoroughly enjoyed picking on me. I didn't enjoy it as much.  
By now the man finished performing and as he sashayed off the stage my eyes followed him. His tiny butt clad in leather was doing crazy things to my focus and once I ripped my eyes away from his retreating form, I got the full on school girl giggle treatment from Isabelle and Clary.  
I needed air so in a very dramatic fashion; I pushed back my chair and stood up, my six foot 3 inches coming in handy.  
Isabelle and Clary quickly stopped their giggling and I turned before my self-satisfied smile could be seen.  
As I made my way over to the bar, I swear, every single person stopped right in front of me. Keeping my head down and muttering,

"Sorry excuse me. Please excuse me," I somehow made it to the long expanse of black mahogany.  
The bartender expertly mixed multicolored concoctions as I took my seat on a crème stool. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he twisted, turned, and flipped, amazing the crowd and me. His leather pants looked like a second skin over his long lanky legs and the black graphic t-shirt he was wearing shimmered slightly under the flashing club lights.  
Giving him another once over, I couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar but from where I didn't know. Well, I didn't know until he turned face to face with me and I was caught in the gaze of a pair of gorgeous green eyes.  
"What can I get you?" The low rumble of Magnus's voice did similar things to my focus like his leather clad ass did but I collected myself quicker this time and answered without too much trouble, "A rum and cherry coke. Please." A wicked grin that made me believe he had a wicked sense of humor took over his face before he shook his head, chin length black hair flying, and turned to start mixing my drink. Instantly self-conscious I looked down onto the leaguered surface of the bar to make sure I didn't have anything on my face. I saw nothing in the distorted reflection and I wondered what exactly Magnus was laughing at.  
When Magnus turned back with my drink in hand and slid it across to me, I found a small bit of courage and asked,

"What?"  
"Oh nothing, darling." I jumped slightly at the endearment but a small smile broke across my face,

"It's just usually people don't say please. It becomes a small miracle because after owning this place," he made a small sweeping gesture around us, "for three years, you don't hear please much." I nodded contemplating how busy he must be. Owner, striper, and bar tender. It was a lot for anyone to handle.  
Again I found some small bundle of courage, "You were good up there by the way." I pointed behind me, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. A blush colored my cheeks and heated up my face before I quick snapped my arm down against my side and I took a sip of my drink, trying to hide my embarrassment.  
Magnus face formed into that Cheshire cat grin again and he said, "Thank you." He leaned down conspiratorially next to me and whispered into my ear,

"You're the first person to recognize me without all of that."  
I was slightly shocked that someone wouldn't recognize Magnus. He was hardly a forgettable person. Before I could say as much Isabelle and Clary popped up at either side of me.  
"Oh Alec who's your friend?" Clary's voice was higher than normal and as I looked between the girls at my elbows and Magnus, I saw him shrug, clearly saying, "I told you so."  
"Hey Iz, I think that hipster over there is checking you out." I pointed over to a tall guy I had spotted earlier along the far wall. He was not too scary and I figured I could let them have fun with that.  
The girls looked at each other before they coolly walked over to the poor guy.  
I turned back to Magnus before saying,

"I'm sorry about them. Iz is my sister and Clary is my brother's fiancé, I'm kinda stuck with them." I added a shrug at the end hoping to convince him of my inability to control the pair.  
"It's fine." Magnus looked behind me and I swear I saw his eyes light up before he said, "Would you consider working for me?"  
I didn't even have to check what he meant. I quickly shook my head,

"Oh no. I could never, besides, who would want to see me strip?"  
Magnus's face was dead serious as he said, "I would." A second later he winked and continued saying,

"Here if you change your mind. I have a card."  
The rectangle of cardstock that was handed to me was exactly what I had expected a business card of Magnus's would look like. It was done in all black, white, and purple. Glittering violet letters said Magnus Bane ~ High Bartender of Brooklyn on one side and on the other was a phone number.  
I looked back up at Magnus only to receive another sultry wink before he turned to another customer and I took another sip of my drink, slipping the card in my pocket.

* * *

Alright! R&R! If you guys wanna sheck out Lexia's other stories, that would be great! Tell me what you think, any and all reviews ('cept flames of course) are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

my chapter, I know there is a slight variation between my chapter and hers, but hey...whatever.

* * *

The music was booming. It always was. It was loud enough to shatter your ear drums; the steady beat filled your head, and soul. Sometimes to the point where you didn't know if the music and party around was just a figment of your imagination.  
" Hey, Mag!" I blinked at the sudden intrusion of my thoughts. Damn and I was getting so deep. My friend, and fellow performer, Ragnor was leaning next to me at the bar.  
" Hey, bro, we're short one dancer." He blinked at me playfully. That was his move, that got everyone to do what he wanted, even clients. Those damn lashes. And I knew exactly what he was asking. I shook my head,  
" No way in hell," Ragnor's shoulder's slumped, defeated. H straightened suddenly, shrugging he turned away,  
" Oh, well! Your loss in profits!" I gritted my teeth, damn Ragnor, he knew how to get to me. I sighed,  
" Fine, damn it all. I'll do it." Ragnor spun and twirled, happily,  
" Yay!" I pointed a finger at him,  
" But this is the last time!" He shrugged,  
" Yeah, Yeah. I know, you're looking for a steady relationship." He sobered up,  
" You can take the man out of the stripper, but you can't take the stripper out of the man." I rolled my eyes,  
" Shut up, Rag." He stuck his tongue out and called over his shoulder,  
" Show starts in five minutes!" I sighed, hadn't I told myself, I wasn't going to do any more shows? I shed my shirt, picking up a bottle of sparkles I sprayed it over myself, in deep thought. Maybe I had told myself that, but maybe Ragnor was right. I shuffled over towards the stage, watching the other performers mingle and chatter. I had been like that, betting on the performance, who was going to do the best. One of them noticed me,  
" Aw, man," He cried, good humorously,  
" Now, we ain't got no chance a winning anything! If 'ol Magic Magnus is getting up on stage, we're all just back up dancers!" I smirked,  
" You bet your ass you are, Sebastian." All the other guys laughed. I cracked my neck, scanning the crowd. The normal alcoholics, and closeted gay guys. Ragnor skipped onto the stage, microphone in hand,  
" Alrighty, all you frisky gents! Let's see how many of you are jumpin the fence after this amazing performance of shots by," I climbed the stairs, and mouthed along with him,  
" MAAAAGIC MAGNUS!" I felt the spot lights hit me, and the adrenaline pumped through my veins. That's what I loved. I was no adrenaline junky, no solider looking for trouble, no druggy, but this was my high. Preforming. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and Ragnor handed me the mic, and a shot of gin. I smiled thankfully, took the shot, then the mic. I shouted,  
" If you're not drunk ladies and gentleman! Get ready to get fucked up! Let's do it! Ha, Ha!"  
" Magnus Bane! You know it! Blue Flame club! Yeah!" I dropped a back flip on stage, and stood laughed,  
"All my Alcholics! Where you at? Let's go!" I spun around, crazily. I grabbed on of the near by poles, and flipped upside down, sticking out my tongue. I jumped off, and started doing hip thrusts upwards, while bending backward. Don't ask me how it happens. I mean I kept singing, but it's like I black out, because one second I'm totally clothed, next I'm stripped. It's how I was taught. I shouted again,  
" If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club! If' you ain't taking shot's get the fuck out the club!If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club!" I swung my head, pointing to the crowed,  
" Now, where my alcoholics, let me see ya hands up! What you drinkin on?" I bent down to the crowd holding out the microphone, I gave it to one guy,  
" Jagerbombs!" I laughed, and held it to another guy,  
" Lemon drops!" I smiled, and say another guy, who cried,  
" Buttery Nipples!" I oohed, and spun to a girl this time,  
" Jell-o shots." I shook my head, smirking, wimp. I spun to another girl,  
" Kamikaze!" I laughed again, most likely totally drunk or high,  
" Three wise men!" I laughed at that guy too. I took the mic back and cried,  
" Fuck all that shit! Give me some gin!" We spun around for a few more verses then I sang,  
" If you're feeling drunk put your hands in the air," I only put on hand since I had to hold the microphone, but kept singing,  
" And if you're trying to fuck put your hands in the air, now say," I loved this part,  
" I'm fucked up!" I held the mic to the crowd who called back,  
" I'm fucked up!" I shook my head indicating I couldn't hear,  
" I'm fucked up!" And they called back louder, this time.  
" I'm tryin' to fuck!" They called it back again,  
" I'm tryin' to fuck!" I winked at a guy, who blushed, and forced his way to the back. I swished my hair,  
" Shot's!"  
" So, cups in the air, everybody, let's take shots!" When the song ended, I had the mic in the air, back to the crowd, who was cheering their assess off. I smiled, and strutted of the stage. Ragnor, clapped me on the back,  
" Man! I haven't seen you like that since your virgin days!" I laughed,  
" Yeah, I haven't felt that good since my virgin days!" A bus bot ran to the stage, and handed me my pants and shit back. I was on cloud nine, but soon found myself behind the bar again. I was twitching with boredom, and decided to make a drink. I grabbed some stuff, and started to throw together a drink to the beat of the music, whistling as I went. I felt eyes on my back, and slowly turned to see a boy. He would have come up to my shoulder's maybe if he hadn't been slouching, trying to avoid gazes, but he met mine with a surprised stare. His hair was a a light black, nearly brown. And his eyes, oh god his eyes. They sparkled a light blue, curious eyes, like a child. Something about them drew me in, and looked deep into my soul. I nodded my head at him, remembering my job, and asked,  
" What do you want?" He replied shyly,  
" A rum and cherry coke. Please." He pulled up a bar stool, giving an inward shrug, like telling himself it was okay. I grinned, getting his drink,  
" Well, well, well. That's a first." His head shot up, a worried look on his face.  
" What?" His cheeks were flecked with a blush that you wouldn't have been able to see in the lighting, if you weren't as good as me at picking up hints. I shrugged, handing him his drink,  
" Please. No one has said, please to me since I bought the place." He looked surprised, and blurted out,  
" You were good, by the way." My eyes widened. They usually didn't recognize me, then I pulled a grin, this kid was good, and cute,  
" You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" I leaned against the bar, pointing at him  
" Did you know that since I started working on the stage, you're the first person to ever recognize me without all of that." He frowned, a sort of sadness coming into the blue eyes, and he sympathized,  
" I'm sorry about that. It shouldn't be like that." I was about to say something, anything really to change the subject to him, when to girls, one ginger and a brunette popped up behind his shoulder's. The stared at me, a hungry sort of glint in their eyes. I had seen girls like them to often. The brunette crowed,  
" So, Alec, who's your friend?" I shrugged, smirking slightly, and gave the guy, a looked that said it all. He huffed, and told them about Ragnor who saw the look I gave him, and stood nearby ready to pounce on any intruders. The girl's squealed, and bounded off to meet him. He turned back to me. Alec, his name was Alec. He blushed,  
" Sorry, about them. Izzy's my sister and Clary's going to someday, marry my brother, so I can't get rid of them, but they both mean well." He was embarrassed, and to try and hide his blush, he leaned up against his hand. I thought it was cute and smiled,  
" Don't worry about it." I winked at him, and asked,  
" Hey, what tipped you off to my little ruse?" He quickly answered, not even thinking,  
" Your eyes. They are so unique. I've never seen anything like them." I felt something stir in my head, and heart. Something I hadn't felt since my parents had died. My smiled widened, and I thanked him,  
" Hey, would you like a unique business opportunity?" His eyes widened, and he was clearly confused, not taking my hint,  
" What do you mean?" I tried again,  
" Would you consider becoming a performer?" I pointed over at Sebastian, preforming for a bunch of girls, and the main girl freaking out a little. He stared at Seb, and shook his head,  
" No. I don't think I could do that." He turned to look at me,  
" And who would want me to undress in front of them!?" He shook his head hair shaking. I had a thought, and spoke before thinking,  
" I would." His head shot up, and he stared at me like, " What the fuck?! Are you serious!?" Well, right here. He could just walk away right now. And I would never see him again. But all he said was,  
" Thanks, but you're lying." I shook my head, winking at him,  
" Sorry, darlin'. I'm a sucker for a black hair and blue eyes." I leaned in, eyes going to his lips, then to his perfect eyes,  
" So, what do ya say?" He was teetering on the edge, and a little push..  
" I'll have to think about it.' Damn. I lowered my eyes, starting to go cold towards him, when I perked up, and shoved my hand in my pocket. I slapped my card down in front of him. He glanced at it, and laughed at the lettering. I nodded at him,  
" That's my number. Call me when you decide." Call even if you don't you're kinda cute. He nodded. I winked and sauntered off to another customer. When I looked back he was gone. I shrugged, and took a shot of gin. Amen to hot guys with black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Alrighty. Once again my dearies. Please review! Thank yous!


	3. Chapter 3

This is by Lexia...It's so beautiful *wipes tear from eye* Yes

* * *

I sat on my coal black bed Indian style and stared at the phone in my hands. Why did I always have to be such a little pussy? It wasn't that hard to dial the little black numbers into my phone and call them. Well, it was hard, especially with this new IPhone 4 that Iz had given me for my birthday (damn touchscreen!), but mentally it shouldn't be so hard.  
I stared back and forth between the calling card and my phone for several more minutes. Picking up one or the other, give it a good hard stare, praying to some stuffed animal sacrificing deity that it would just dial itself and choose for me, put said object back down on my soft bedspread and then let out a huge huff of breath. Rinse and repeat.  
There were so many good reasons not to become a glorified sex pot. How would it affect my reputation and would my friends or family treat me differently because of it, were just two of the many questions swimming around my head as I picked up Magnus's business card again. The smooth talking dancer, singer, bartender, and owner had me backed into a corner with the chicken exit on my right and the yellow-bricked glory road on my left. Which one I went down was up to me and I had the figurative golden tickets in my hands. Discard and fold or raise the stakes and play my ace?  
Then the phone at the base of my crossed legs blared out a resounding chord from KT Turnstall and I nearly jumped out of my skin. With a resounding thunk and a battle cry like, "Fuck!" I flailed and fell off the side of the tiny twin.  
Apparently the bastard had unlocked it-amidst all my flailing and my sister's soprano blared next to my head.  
"Alec? Alec? You there? Hello?"  
Standing up shakily, I leaned over with one hand on my lower back and picked up the offender off of the plush white shag carpet, Izzy still talking on the other end.  
If my voice was slightly pissed off then arrest me alright. "Hey Iz what do you want?"  
My voice must have conveyed too much annoyance and I heard the dramatic inhale and an unbelievable terrified cry through the speaker. Iz's voice was lying on the hurt thick as syrup when she said, "Gosh, Alec. Can't I call my own darling brother without the riot act, especially with a certain sex magician's business card burning a hole through his hand, or have you not even taken it off the counter in your washroom after throwing in those jeans last night?"  
That wasn't exactly what I was expecting and I flailed with the phone again, bouncing it between my hands before it eventually met my unintended revenge called the floor. I picked up the plain black rectangle of expensiveness and checked it for cracks or scuffs before hastily slaming it back to where my ear and shoulder met and clutching it there. Then I pushed myself off the bed and started walking through my apartment that looked like it belonged on the stage of Hairspray to my kitchen, all the while trying to get Izzy to shut up for a second so I could ask why exactly she even knew I had Magnus's business card.  
Finally I had to take matters into my hands and quickly jut in, "Oh god Iz just hold on a minute! First off, how do you know I have Magnus's business card and second off, how do you know the guy I was talking to is named Magnus because if I remember correctly, and I'm pretty sure I do because I wasn't the one who had 4 adios mother fuckers and one sex with an alligator last night, you didn't recognize the guy I was talking to?"  
This brought on a tisk and a mumbled annoyance but also a startling explanation, "Oh that well I pick pocketed you when you were trying to open my door. I saw the card and put two and two together. Really it's a wonder you survived this long in New York without realizing when someone is touching you ass."  
I guess I really shouldn't be surprised but still it wasn't exactly the best news I had ever got…  
"Iz just leave me alone okay. I need to think for a while and make some decisions."  
Another tisk and an agreement but before I could close the line she piped up, "Don't let your fear constrict you. The only thing you have to fear is fear itself or something like that. Alec, I love you with all my sisterly heart but choose the glory hole for once alright."  
Her surprising accuracy at my troubles startled me. She just had to shut the call down before I could comment more though so I was left just staring at my plain geometric home screen background.  
For once… I decided to take my sister advice. Screw what others thought. I was currently out of work and I didn't exactly have business associates lining up out the front door for me either.  
As I dialed the numbers into my phone, I mentally ran through what I wanted to say. To make sure I didn't make a fool of myself, you know.  
My whole plan fell apart the moment the silky voice on the other end said with a cat like purr, "Hello?"  
"Ugh-this is Alec Lightwood…" I mentally slapped my forehead.  
"Oh yes I remember you. The one with the pretty blue eyes?"  
"I guess… I mean I have blue eyes." I began visualizing slamming my head into a wall.  
"Well that answers my question now doesn't it darling." Eye's bugging out and the endearment, I momentarily forgot what exactly I had planned on saying to him. I was quickly reminded when I heard, "Did you consider my offer?"  
Another momentary bout of spluttering and then, "I-I have…"  
I must have dragged out the last bit too long because before I could continue Magnus purred out in his ridiculously sexy way, "and?"  
"Yes, I'll work for you."  
"Great! Training starts Monday and 8 o'clock sharp!"  
The training bit threw me for a loop but I decided to move on. At the rate I was going I might just as well stutter my way out of a job.  
"Alrighty, see you then."  
"Bye, Alexander." I jumped at the use of my full name and tried to think if I had ever actually said it to Magnus. Again I brushed it off and replied a hasty, "bye," before hanging up.  
Tired from the almost painful conversation I flopped down on the nearby kitchen chair breathed a sigh of exasperation at the fact that I had actually done it. I actually accepted Magnus Bane's offer to become a stripper… This was going to be seriously interesting.

* * *

Okay! Wasn't that beautiful! XD So, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

This...This one's mine. YERP!

* * *

" What's the sense in life, Magnus?" I looked over at Ragnor who was sadly leaning against the bar, looking at the ceiling. I smiled,

" Rag, the ceilings name isn't Magnus." My best friend glared at me, then went back to staring sadly at the ceiling. I sighed, and strode over to join in his mournful staring. I punched him lightly,

" Why you gotta talk like that, Rag!?" He didn't answer, so I scrunched up my nose.

" I don't know Ragnor. I think that's our purpose, to learn what life is about." I turned over to my friend,

" Why?" He shrugged,

" I was just thinking about all the people who have it so much worse than us. I mean look how you started out..." He trailed off,

" We're really nothing at all in this world, just small dots in the population." I nodded. I had been in his spot, wondering why the hell I was put on the earth, if only as a punishment to my tortured soul. He quickly changed the subject,

" Hey so, what about that kid?" I laughed,

" I highly doubt he'll ever call back-!" I stopped short as my phone buzzed. I hopped over the bar, and grabbed it, answering in slight purr,

" Hello?" A voice answered, timidly,

"Ugh-this is Alec Lightwood..." I jumped back over the bar, and leaned against the other side, so Ragnor could hear as well. I winked at him, and purring once more,

"Oh yes, I remember you. The one with the pretty blue eyes?" Ragnor smirked, rolling his eyes, and I batted at his check. The poor kid stuttered,

"I guess...I mean I have blue eyes. " I smirked and answered,

"Well, that answers my question, now doesn't it, darling." Silence followed for a couple awkward seconds. Then, with a wave to hurry it up from Rag, I asked,

"Did you consider my offer?"

"I-I have." Rag and I both leaned forward as I purred in an overly sexy way,

"And?" I heard the shake in his voice as he said,

" Yes, I'll work for you." I snapped my fingers, and pointed at Ragnor with an ' I-told-you-so!' look, and he waved me away,

" Great!" I replied,

" Training starts Monday. 8 o'clock sharp." I smirked, as he stuttered,

"Alrighty, See you then?" I nodded, cooing,

" Bye, Alexander" I let go of the breath I had been holding in, and looked over at Ragnor. His eyebrows were raised; I laughed,

"I'm the best." He scoffed,

" The best?" I cuffed him over the head,

" You bet your ass I'm the best!" He laughed, then sobered, asking,

" So, you and the closeted gay kid?" I sighed. Hell, I didn't know.

" I don't know Rag. Its just." I let our a gust of frustrated air.

" There's something about this boy, he's different." Ragnor's eyes softened, and he patted my back.

" I'm sure he is, but what about his family?" I rolled my eyes,

" What about them? He's a big boy, and can take of himself." Ragnor held up his hands in the classic surrendering position, and said,

" I'm just saying, maybe you're taking it a little fast?" I snorted, annoyed,

" Please Ragnor. I don't even know this kid, he probably doesn't even like me!" I swung around the bar again, beginning to mix a drink for us. I snorted again, half talking to myself,

" I mean, maybe I'm not what he's looking for! Maybe he's doesn't even know what he is looking for!" I slammed two glasses down and poured the blue liquid into them. Ragnor picked his glass up, we clinked them, and drank. He licked his lips, and asked,

" Do you?" I blinked, cleaning my glass, having swigged it the first round.

" Do I what?" He shrugged his shoulders,

" Do you know what you're looking for?" I made a face, turning to the sink. I bit my lip. Do I?

I was testing out a new drink on Ragnor two days later, when Alec came.

" Holy shit man! This is it!" I smiled proudly as he downed the rest. He shook his head surprised, but I could tell he liked it,

" What the hell is in that thing!?" I was about to say, when the door burst open. In the door way, Alec stood in a heroic stance, then sheepishly shrunk away. Ragnor turned back to me, winking, and I waved him off, going to meet Alec. Ragnor winked at me again, as he retreated out the main room, and into the back. I smiled my best smile, and he tried to hide a smile as I approached.

" We need to fix that." I said. He blinked, surprised. I rolled my eyes,

" You have to use your assets, so smile!" He let loose a full toothed smile, and we both laughed. I brought him to the stage, tapping the mic testing it. I turned to him,

" So, you can sing right?" He blushed, shrugging. We sang a bit, and he wasn't just good, he was great.

" Almost as good as you!" Ragnor called when we finished singing a little. Alec blushed, and thanked him. I shooed Rag out, locking the door behind him. The next part was the tough part. I clambered back on the stage and cleared my throat.

" Okay, Alec." He bit his lip, and I smiled, so cute. I took him by the shoulders, forcing to look me in the eye.

" Look at me, You have to strip." I started the way my mentor started,

" Those people expect to see a sexy beast." He blushed, but nodded,

" But you don't have to be there." He tilted his head, confused,

" It's what I do, I keep singing, I keep dancing, I keep stripping, but I sort of, black out. I remove myself, from the situation that I don't like, and let my other, more risk taking self come out." I spun him to the stage, I shoved him forward to the empty dance floor.

" Go." He looked back at me, as I descended the stairs, and went to the dance floor, pressed the play button on the music, and waited. He rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes, and sang, danced, and stripped. Eyes wide open, a hungry look coming over them, but I could tell he wasn't really there. I watched with a lustful stare as his shirt went first, exposing chiseled abs. I bit my lip, thinking thoughts not meant for other eyes. When the music stopped, he was nearly completely stripped, and was breathing hard. I clapped, bringing him back to earth,

" Lovely. Next time don't let your act slip when you get to the pole." He nodded smiling. He blushed and started gathering his clothes. I offered him a drink, and he accepted, face red. I remade the drink I had made Ragnor, and shoved it in his hands.

" Drink, always take a drink after stripping. Calms the nerves." He quietly sipped the drink. I bit my lip,

" So, uh. You still thinking about preforming?" He nodded slowly, staring into his drink, as if the deep blue liquid was talking to him. I waved my hands,

" Of course, if you want to rake in some money, you're going to need some more skills. So, we'll keep going with the lessons, until you, and I, feel you're ready!" He nodded, and I held out my hand,

" Deal?" Alec shook my hand,

" Deal!" I took his hand in mine shook it once, then kissed it slightly. How was I to know, I would be his downfall?

* * *

OHH! CLIFFHANGER! OHHOHOHOHOHOH!

Okay, again. Reviews...thanks you.


End file.
